Roy Burns
Roy Burns is the father of Joey Burns and the main antagonist of the film Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (or Friday the 13th Part 5) he was a father sent berserk and insane with grief that he went on a killing spree at Pinehurst which he was impersonating the real deceased local slasher Jason Voorhees to exact his bloody revengence on anyone he could find. Backstory Not much is known about Roy and his background other than that he and an unknown woman had sex to create their son Joey who's mother abandoned him and he was going foster care to foster care until reaching Pinehurst, where he lived until a tragic event in 1989, had happened which involved Joey and another patient Victor who was fueled by rage had started to chop Joey which Joey had annoyed earlier. Working as a paramedic for the town Roy was called with his co-worker Duke to the scene where unrevealing the sheets displayed his son's deceased corpse torn apart by an ax and as he was in a state of both anger and shock, Duke was making the dark humorous jokes but unknowingly to Duke that the young teenager's father was right in front of him. Later into the days of 1989, Roy went on killing random people and local residents around the pinhurst area, even the some people including the police believed Jason was cremated and others believed it was Jason Voorhees which sent panic to find the real killer, and after Roy killed majority of the patients of Pinhurst he went on a rampage chasing Reggie the Reckless and the heroine into a barn and as they fought back it was a familiar foe who appeared and so now Roy is faced to face with the man who killed the real Jason...the now 18 year old Tommy Jarvis and as they fought for a brief time it was Tommy who managed to knock Roy over the edge and finding the machete had cleanly chopped off one of his hands and as he fell on a bed of spikes killing him instantly only to reveal it wasnt Jason it was Roy really under the mask. Roy's only legacy was the fact he was the only person to ever impersonate Jason who shared the same motives as Pamela, its unknown if he was buried or cremated but roy sticks into history as a prolific mass serial killer. Appearance At first glance, Roy is a middle-aged Caucasian man who is slim in muscle and bulk, unlike the real Jason who is bulky and muscular, he is not, and he wears a Green tint boiler room overalls while wearing dark brown boots. Note: Outside of the overalls Roy is shown to have worn a Paramedic outfit in the movies. Trivia *Roy Burns actor is Dick Wieand at the beginning and the climax where for the hockey mask scenes are Tom Morga, until the actual death scene was Dick wiend himself. *Roy Burns shares an identical origin but different situations with Pamela Voorhees. **Both lost their sons. **Both went on a Killing Spree. **Both died trying to avenge their child who was unjustifiably taken from them. *Roy Burns unmasked is in the game is the likeness of Dick Wiend. *Roy is the only known character in the entire Friday the 13th franchise to copycat Jason. *In the game he isn't titled or called Roy Burns whatsoever. *Its said around the community that Roy's is basically Michael Myers due to both wearing overalls but no this is just fans making fun. *Dick Wieand has confirmed in a interview himself that the coveralls is green.Green Overalls Interview Evidence References Category:Male Characters Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Friday the 13th Movie Characters